


West wing short stories

by Anonymous



Category: The West Wing
Genre: Cheating, Kidnapping, Multi, Murder Mystery, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:47:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28155585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: A series of short stories of west wring characters .
Relationships: Abbey Bartlet/Jed Bartlet, Ainsley Hayes/Sam Seaborn, C. J. Cregg/Toby Ziegler, Ellie Bartlet & Jed Bartlet, Jed Bartlet/Leo McGarry, Josh Lyman & Donna Moss, Zoey Bartlet/Charlie Young
Collections: Anonymous





	1. A tragic loss

**Author's Note:**

> Jed is a desperate father trying catch his daughter killer

Jed didn't want to believe it Ellie was dead .but when Jed saw Ellie's body in the makeshift grave All hope of finding her alive was lost.

Her long brown hair was covered In blood and her eyes where wide open . 

At first it was her handbag and cell phone discovers on the side of the road but than in the deep woods Ellie's body was found two days after she went missing. Jed didn't say anything he just broke down crying while the two police officers watched.

When Jed return home Abby was waiting for him sitting on the sofa a look of hope in her eyes but looking into Jed's all of Abby hope died. 

When she found out Abby falling to the floor screaming and crying as a mother her worst nightmare came true her daughter was murdered .

In bed jed held as she cried she had been crying for two hours straight "am gonna take care of you said Jed . am gonna take care of our girls said Jed. "How can you take care of us said Abby you couldn't even protect Ellie.

Two days after a detective came over to discuss Elie " we can confirm Ellie was strangled to death and .... the detective paused she was also sexually assaulted long after she was dead. Abby broke down burying her head in Jed's chest. 

That Monday as Jed made to the white House office the staff where very sympathetic "am so sorry for your loss they said.

Leo was the most sympathetic "as a father myself I know it must be hell want your going through. "Thanks Leo said Jed.


	2. The funeral

Jed didn't sleep anymore he would lay in bed with only his thoughts. 

As Abby slept Jed would think about want was Ellie's last thoughts before she died did she think about Jed before her life was brutally taken from her .

Was she sad she never get to see him or Abby again never got to say a proper goodbye. 

At Ellie's funeral Abby zip the the sparkly dress Ellie wore . Zoe did Ellie's make up and Liz and Annie had help with catering . Mrs Landingham served coffee CJ and Toby greeted people entering the church helping them to there seats .

Ainsley and Sam stood by the alter watching everybody enter . Leo was first give to the eulogy . "Thank you for coming everyone we ...Leo broke down crying we are here too remember a beautiful young woman who life was viciously and cruely cut short. ..... Fa... Father O'Mally will continue the eulogy. "Thank you brother Leo said father O'Malley I will now read from the book of Matthew .

As Jed listened to the priest he found himself surrounded by his thoughts Jed look over at Abby who face was red and puffy from crying lately when Jed would try to reach out for her In bed Abby would slap him away. She and Jed would no longer have sex .

That would occur every night Jed had the feeling that him and Abby were drifting apart.


	3. A dirty little secret

CJ and Toby where shopping in Whole foods with there 22 month old daughter rose . 

CJ was holding the shopping cart while cooing at the baby girl when CJ looked up and saw Abby Bartlett who was holding on to the arm of a man that CJ didn't recognise . Toby saw too "is that the Frist lady said Toby holding to The arm of someone who not the president. "Oh Toby said CJ that doesn't mean anything they might just be friends . But than CJ and Toby watch as Abby started kissing the man.

Oh my god CJ yelled out Toby shushed her "the Frist lady might hear you. 


	4. We got him

It didn't feel like Thanksgiving for Jed .

Jed sit in his chair in the the corner as everyone else was talking to each other . Jed was glaring at the wall thinking about want he like do to the person who killed Ellie when Jed felt someone tap on Jed's shoulder . 

Jed look up and saw the detective . "Mr president said detective Murphy . We have a suspect in custody .

"We have finger print on Ellie's handbag it was taking for DNA testing and it came back with a match . 

"Who who is it said Jed. 

"A man name Randolph Harvey he a 35 year old man who works as a truck driver and lives alone with his mother.

"Are you sure it him? Asked Jed.

Got his DNA all over Ellie's body and underwear yeah am pretty sure it him. 


	5. The trial beings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With this chapter I was listening to a song call the killer by Damien Jurado - and I didn't why but I imagine Randolph singing this song to Ellie before she dies.
> 
> All add a link to the description below .

<https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=L-SEQrHvd2o>Jed was at the court hearing the family lawyers testified against Randolph Harvey .it turns out this wasn't his first murder. 

He murdered at least four women .

he offered a ride to a young woman name Alice roonie and took her to a Denny's and strangled her behind the restaurant. 

"He snatched Ellie off the streets .

"When Ellie begged for her life Randolph promised not to hurt her.

"he strangled her said the bartletts family lawyer and than rape her before and after she died.

Jed quickly shut off again after hearing that last sentence "he raped her. 

Jed could only imagine how scared Ellie was he look and saw Sam who slammed his hand on the jury stand in pure angers and stormed out.

Leo was about to blow a casket . At least five men where gonna have to get Leo off of Randolph because Leo look like he was ready to kill him. Zoe just cried silently in the stand. 

When they took a break Jed over heard CJ saying to Donna "I caught the First lady yesterday in a supermarket kissing another man.

"Want said Jed is Abby having an affair . CJ turned around looking shocked "mr president said CJ how much did you hear. "Enough to know my wife is cheating on me said Jed.


	6. It over

On the way back to the white house in the car Jed closed his eyes and imagined Ellie in the back seat of a truck Bent over with duct tape over her mouth as Randolph was anally raping her . 

Ellie was crying and trying to beg her captor to stop Even with Duct tape over her mouth . "Jed said Abby wake up we're home.

Jed woke from his nap as the thought of Abby kissing another man came to Jed's mind. 

"I'm gonna make tea said Abby looking over at Jed "are you all right Jed Asked Abby. 

"Yeah said Jed it just I was talking to CJ and she said she caught you kissing another man yesterday at the supermarket. A look of pure shock filled Abby's face . "Ok maybe I did kiss someone but want do you expect you failed as a husband and father .

"How how I have failed Abby said Jed. "Father's are supposed to protect there daughters Jed said Abby and you failed to look after Ellie . "She was fucking 27 Abby said Jed loudly yeah father's always have to protect there daughters at CERN age but 27 I can't always be there .

"Oh you where never a good father Jed said Abby your no difference from your own father. "

How dare you said Jed now getting louder I'm nothing like that asshole. "Are sure Jed said Abby the apple does fall far from the tree. "Your no better said Jed. "How said Abby . "You were weren't there to help Ellie I have done nothing but love and support our daughters. "And now your using our daughter being murdered to cheat on me. Abby just look at Jed with tears in her eyes and said I want a divorce.


	7. It all over

The divorce was finalised before the final trial .

Abby immediately move in with her lover. It turned out that the guy Abby was kissing was a doctor who work in the hospital that Abby used work at.

Abby didn't want to go collect her stuff from the white house and order Leo to do it instead.

"Thanks for this said Abby Jed is being a real pain in the ass and doesn't want to talk to me.

Yeah what you'd expect Abby said Leo . After 40 of marriage you cheated on him right after his kid was murdered. 


End file.
